Reversed
by justareader13
Summary: When Damon is taken by Klaus because of his powers Stefan call's Bonnie, his girlfriend's sister to help him get his brother back but Bonnie and Damon have a certain history with each other. Warlock!Damon and Vampire!Bonnie. Bamon, Steroline with Klaroline, Klonnie, Baroline and Defan.
1. Captured

**AN: Bamon week forges ahead and today is Reverse Bamon: Vampire!Bonnie and Warlock!Damon. I originally intended for this to be an oneshot but it's too much I want to do for that so I hopefully won't have any more than five chapters and I really and mean that. **

**I DISCLAIM ERRTHING, YO.**

**Summary: When Damon is taken by Klaus because of his powers Stefan call's Bonnie, his girlfriend's sister to help him get his brother back but Bonnie and Damon have a certain history with each other.**

**Characters: Mainly Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Klaus and Caroline with cameos and mentions of many others.**

**This has Bamon as well as a fair amount of Steroline, Defan and Baroline. Hope you enjoy.**

**Italics - Thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia **

_It could be worst._

Nineteen year old Damon Salvatore reminded himself as he looked through the cage bars that boxed him in and at the dimly lit basement that surrounded him. He had started telling himself that a while ago in order to hold on to what sanity he had left.

Of course, it could be better.

Elena certainly had it better. Instead of being inside a cage and left in the basement she was in a guarded room upstairs in the main mansion. Then again, she had Elijah and Katherine to advocate for her. Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah had to walk on eggshells lest they end up neutralized in a coffin with a dagger in their chest again but they were able to do virtually whatever they wanted. Katherine, Sage and Matt had it better. They had the unflinching love, loyalty and protection of Elijah, Finn and Rebekah respectively so they were golden. Greta definitely had it better. She could go where she wanted, do what she wanted and do it with whoever she wanted because she was loyal to Klaus. Hell, she loved him so she would do backflips and jump through hoops for him and yeah, sometimes he gave her the time of day but mostly his attentions were on Caroline.

Sometimes Damon thought she might have it worse than he did. Apparently the 700 year old vampire had a thing with Klaus ages ago but left him. When he came for Damon and Elena he took Caroline as well hoping to "rekindle their love" not that Caroline was interested but he didn't care what she wanted, he wanted her and that was all that mattered to him. Then again, she was able to walk around the mansion and actually speak to people while he was stuck in a cage in the dark. Klaus had put a metal collar around his neck to add insult to injury but again Damon reminded himself that it could be worst. Klaus could've killed him instead of turning him into his warlock slave.

Damon wanted to hate all vampires because of what Klaus was doing to him. Witches and warlocks had a long tense history with vampires and that was no different now. The relationship was so tense for this very reason: vampires enslaving witches and warlocks whether it be physically or mentally. Damon supposed this wasn't much different than before. Before Klaus took him, he was Elena's dial-a-warlock. Whenever she needed a spell done he would do it, even if it nearly killed him he would do it for her, sacrifice for her because he loved her, he loved her deeply and to his core and he wanted her to love him the same so he thought if he had just done what she wanted then she would feel the same. He loved her so much he didn't realize what he was losing because of her.

His father and uncle died doing a powerful spell to keep Elena out of Klaus' clutches and Damon let it go. His sister, Lexi, was killed by Klaus protecting Elena and he let it go. Klaus turned his brother into a vampire to get a reaction out of Elena and then soon after killed his mother and yeah, Damon was pissed and upset but eventually he let it go. He didn't notice that overtime Elena had ceased to ever interact with him unless she needed something, especially after Stefan was turned. He didn't notice he put his whole life on hold for a girl who didn't genuinely care about him, just what he could do for her. He was enslaved to her warm smile and doe eyes just as much as he was now enslaved to Klaus. No matter how much you dress it up, a prison is still a prison and Damon had been imprisoned for two and a half years by Elena and for the past six months by Klaus.

Perhaps it was through his own hurt that he didn't want to notice. He had loved Elena for a long time ever since high school really, but then he saw her. Bonnie. She was beautiful to say the least. The two had an agreement at first. He loaned her his neck and she loaned him a wrist and he was able to boost his magic through her blood. It started out purely sexual and grew into something deeper. They talked to each other, went out together and enjoyed each other's company: it was like they were dating each other. She didn't like that label thought, she didn't want deep, she wanted fast and when it got boring she wanted it over quickly but him being him just had to go and fall in love with her even though he still had feelings for Elena. He told her and she rejected him, said she couldn't love him and it had hurt. Then she was gone and Klaus came killing his family and Elena was there for him, much more than Bonnie anyway and so he fell even harder for her and now this was the end result. Him, in a cage but like he said, it could be worst. He didn't know exactly how just yet but it could be.

It could always be worst.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Stefan was at a loss. It felt like in just seconds Klaus Mikaelson had destroyed his life. Doing spells to prevent Klaus from coming to Mystic Falls killed his father and uncle, Klaus took away his magic when he turned him into a vampire and took so much more from Stefan when he forced the younger boy to shut off his humanity, unleash the beast inside and go on a merciless rampage until his family managed to snap him out of it and convince him to feel again. Klaus had killed both his mother and sister soon after that and now he had taken Damon, Caroline and Elena away from him. Stefan was at a loss of what to do. He was alone in this. Matt was with Rebekah and he was human so he would be no help. Tyler and Mason, though they were werewolves, wanted no part in it. Katherine wanted Klaus dead just as much as the next guy but they couldn't kill him without killing his whole blood line which included Katherine and Stefan not to mention Caroline. They needed to put him down somehow and Stefan only knew of one person with means, motives and connections to help him:

Bonnie Bennett-Forbes.

She was Caroline's older half-sister. Stefan had met her once or twice. She hated Klaus perhaps more than anyone, then again in Stefan's opinion you can only hate someone you have the capacity to love and Bonnie had loved Klaus. From what Caroline had said, both she and Bonnie had fallen in love with Klaus some 700 years ago when he came to stay with their family in what is now Scotland. Openly, he was with Caroline but secretly he was with Bonnie. Bonnie was the bastard child of Caroline's father which he conceived with a servant whilst his wife still struggled with keeping a pregnancy. William Forbes had been an incorrigible man who graced any bed that fit his fancy. Men, women, servants, slaves, nobles: it was all the same to him. Bonnie wasn't his only child out of wedlock, he also had another daughter named Hayley who carried on the Forbes family name so they were now one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. Elizabeth Forbes, Caroline's mother, had urged her husband to give Bonnie the family name and Elizabeth raised Bonnie as her own daughter even after Caroline was born.

Caroline and Bonnie were inseparable growing up. They did everything together. Wherever Bonnie went, Caroline followed… until Klaus showed up. He was charming and talked a smooth game and told them both he loved them but eventually Bonnie grew to resent Caroline. Klaus' older brother, Elijah, also had feelings for Caroline and Bonnie watched the two fight for her affections while Bonnie was left with the scraps of Klaus' spare time. But she loved him so she endured it, all the while a hatred for her sister grew within her. She was never the first choice: not to her father, not to her biological mother, not to Klaus. Bonnie had begun to look for attention elsewhere and found that attention from Klaus' younger brother, Kol. Kol didn't love Bonnie and she didn't love him but there was a mutual attraction, an understanding and soon a friendship between them that just so happen to wrought sexual benefits. Klaus didn't like to share however and when he found Bonnie in bed with Kol he had lashed out violently at her and she had fallen down the stairs and broke her neck. However, she had Kol's blood in her system so she came back and completed the transformation. She was bewildered with the intensity of vampirism and wanted some familiarity, some comfort and her first thought was Caroline.

She had gone home to her sister and appeared to her in her monstrous form with blood running down her clothing from the two servant girls she had just killed. Caroline was afraid at first before natural instinct to comfort one's family kicked in and she had launched herself into Bonnie's arms. It was too much, Bonnie nearly drained her of her blood. She had frantically called Klaus to help her and by the time he gave Caroline his blood she had died with it in her system and she came back. When they were vampires, at first not much changed. Klaus was still with both Caroline and Bonnie but Caroline didn't know about it this time meanwhile Elijah still pined away for Caroline whilst Kol and Bonnie remained close, sometime indulging in their carnal attraction, sometime just enjoying their friendship. That was fine… for the first two decades and then Bonnie got tired of being second choice and left, vowing to make Caroline's life hell. And she did for two centuries until Caroline begged Bonnie to help her save a friend of hers, Katerina Petrova, from Klaus and to help her leave him and Bonnie did it. She helped Caroline then because despite what had happened between them and what the presence of the Mikaelson Family in their lives had done to them Caroline was her little sister and she loved her. Stefan was counting on the sisterly love to convince Bonnie to help him. If not to help him save his family, then to save hers.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Bonnie stretched her limbs above her head as she woke up. It was the middle of the day and technically she should've awoken ages ago but she had spent the night doing two of her favorite activities: feeding and fucking. She popped open her eyes and rolled over onto the bed to face her latest human pet only to see him awake and staring at her.

"Good morning, Marcel." Bonnie said with a smirk. Marcel put on what was supposed to be a smile and said good morning back to her. She studied his body. She'd done a number on him last night, he had bite marks all over his body.

"You would swear I was a baby vamp with the way I act sometimes." She reprimanded herself.

"I'm sorry Marcel, I've been a little moody. You understand, right?" Bonnie said though her voice reflected her lack of sincerity. Marcel nodded robotically.

She tsked at herself one more time before getting up, not caring that she was as nude as the day she was born, and heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a mug and then bit into her wrist dripping some of her blood into the mug before handing it to Marcel.

"Drink up." She instructed. She went back to the kitchen once he started drinking her blood and set about making some tea for him and pulled out some beta blockers from the cupboard and placed them on the side drawer. She grabbed her phone from the same drawer and saw multiple texts from her little sister's boytoy Stefan. Bonnie read through them.

_**Bonnie, pick up the phone.**_

_**Bonnie, it's important.**_

_**Are you okay?**_

_**Caroline's in trouble.**_

_**It's Klaus. He took her.**_

_**I need your help.**_

_Huh. I was wondering when he'd finally catch up with her. God, my baby sis has a habit of attracting some nuts. One supposed love of her life is a crazed, poor hungry hybrid and the other is… well Stefan's alright but he's human. So he doesn't count. Guess I'm going to good old Mystic Falls. _Bonnie thought to herself. She looked over at Marcel who had healed from the bites thanks to her blood. She told him to go cook for himself before hoping into the shower.

As she showered she couldn't help but think why it was Stefan texting her and not Damon. Granted she and Damon weren't on the best of terms which was mostly her fault and Bonnie had left so she didn't have to see Damon anymore but she was just going to have to suck it up for Caroline's sake.

She got out of the shower and pulled on her clothing. She wore a black and white stripped tank top with tight dark blue jeans and her favorite pair of black high heeled boots along with her black leather jacket.

"Okay Marcel, it's been fun. Very fun, many times but I've got a sister to save… again." Bonnie turned and looked him straight in his eyes compelling him.

"You're not going to remember me. You came home with a girl but you were drunk and don't remember her name or face, you woke up alone. You're going to take those beta blockers with some tea for the next week every morning. You're going throw out the bloody sheets and buy new ones and not question what happened here. Move on with your life after this. Nice knowing you." Bonnie said before putting on her Ray Bans sunglasses before stepping out into the lively cobblestone street of New Orleans.

She liked it here, surrounded by fellow vampires and the lively night life. She didn't fancy the witches here, they were all uppity and annoying but she made sure they knew not to touch her. She didn't mess with them and they didn't mess with her. She made a pretty good settlement for herself here but of course as soon as Caroline's life was in danger she went running. This was different though. This was Klaus. Stefan may be a pretty powerful warlock but he wouldn't be able to take down Klaus. Bonnie wouldn't be able to either but she had leverage over Klaus, tons of leverage and if he was as she remembered him then he would give up Caroline for Bonnie's leverage.

Bonnie crossed the street to where her blue Camaro was parked across from Marcel's apartment. This car was her baby, she'd kill for it. She had before actually. She lowered herself into the driver's seat and pulled out her cell phone to text Stefan.

_**I'm on my way.**_

She sent the text then started the car and drove away.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon looked up as the basement door opened. He could hear two sets of footsteps coming downstairs and braced himself for their arrival. The bright overhead lights came on suddenly, causing Damon to shut his eyes against the onslaught. When he reopened them Klaus stood before him smirking with Greta and few feet behind him, glaring at Damon.

"Hello, pet." Klaus said mockingly. Damon didn't respond.

"Now, as it just so happens there is one very crucial thing I need for the ritual that is no longer in my possession."

The ritual. Klaus wanted to be a hybrid so he was the strongest being on earth. Then after that, it's on to world domination or something. Damon didn't know, most times he didn't care.

"I've got my doppleganger, my faithful witch, I've got a plethora of options in the way of vampires and a whole werewolf pack to decide from but I need the moonstone." Damon looked in confusion.

"The what? I don't have it."

"No but your family has been guardians of it for centuries before they entrusted it to someone else. As a child every Salvatore with magic has that knowledge and secret transferred into their memory it's just a matter of searching for it." Greta said with a cruel smile.

Klaus opened the cage and dragged Damon out by his collar. He held his hands on his shoulders forcing him to stay down on his knees while Greta placed her hands to his head. Damon screamed as pain erupted in him as she began mercilessly rooting through his memories. He was reliving Stefan's turning, his mother, father, uncle and sister's deaths. His time with Bonnie and falling in love with her. Falling in love with Elena. Learning of his heritage and beginning to practice magic in high school. His first encounter with vampires in middle school. His childhood that he spent in blissful ignorance of all things supernatural.

Damon forced himself to think through the pain. He was trying to think of a spell, any spell to get her off of him. He began to struggle to recite one that would direct all the pain to her in all its fiery horror. He couldn't focus on her entire being so he sent to just her arms instead. Greta began to scream as smoke started coming from her arms as the skin began to boil. She didn't let Damon go though, she kept going for Klaus' sake. She reached the memory, she could feel it but there was a protection spell over it. She could feel the signature of the witch who cast it.

Vivianne Salvatore.

Greta started to drop the protection spell only to feel an intertwined spell attack her. She could feel the bones in her body beginning to break. It started with her arms and then one of legs broke causing her to fall to the floor but her hands were still on Damon's head. She began bleeding from her nose, ears and mouth. The pain was blinding. Klaus finally pulled the two apart and Greta fell on her side as the pain began subsiding. Damon did the same. Klaus quickly went to Greta's side and bit into his wrist, feeding her his blood. He needed her for the ritual. Damon struggled to get his bearings. The pain had begun to dull when his mother's protection spell took over but Greta's spell had drained him of a lot of energy. Klaus strutted over to him as Greta layed healing, he grabbed Damon by the collar and punched him in the face a few times before standing up. He turned away from Damon but turned back and kicked Damon in the ribs, breaking at least two. Damon barely registered it.

"How dare you?! Do not make the mistake of thinking your insolence won't cost you. Perhaps I'll pay Stefan a visit." Klaus said coldly before he dragged Damon back to his cage, threw him in, picked up Greta bridal style and walked from the basement.

He made sure to turn off the light so Damon was in darkness again. Selfishly Damon wished Stefan was here. Damon wasn't worried about Stefan. He knew Klaus wouldn't kill him. He had some strange fondness for the younger Salvatore and the Ripper that lurked within him. It stopped Klaus from killing him but it didn't stop him from causing Stefan endless amounts of pain, just like Caroline. Chances were Stefan would suffer too if he were here but Damon still wished for his company, for any company, he didn't want to be alone in the dark anymore. Damon muttered a spell that caused a ball of blue white light to appear in his hand but it fizzled out a few seconds later, he wasn't strong enough to maintain it. In that moment he decided there was one thing he hated more than he hated Klaus and that was the darkness.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie exited her car and dusted off herself as she arrived to the Salvatore Boarding House. She had been busy since she arrived in town the day before. She hadn't even seen Stefan yet but she had moves make, plans to tear asunder, wolves to kill. She had found the werewolf pack she knew Klaus planned to use. She killed most of them. She wasn't exactly fond of them or sympathetic to their plight. If they ran, Klaus would find them. She recognized two of them however: Tyler and Mason Lockwood. They were friends of Caroline's, she let them live for that reason. She locked them in the tomb beneath Fell's Church with enough food and water for a week. They were pissed she killed their pack but thankful they were saving them. They didn't know what to feel of her, most people didn't. She wasn't black and white but morally gray… most times. When it came to Caroline, protecting her was fairly black and white: you hurt Caroline and Bonnie was going to hurt you.

She strutted up to the Boarding House door while sucking a bit of werewolf blood from her finger. She hated drinking werewolves but it was a necessary evil. She rang the doorbell and waited for, hopefully, Stefan to answer. She didn't know how she would react to Damon opening the door.

She looked up as Stefan opened the door slowly and upon seeing Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I didn't think you were coming." Stefan said, with clear hope in his voice at her presence.

_Stefan? Happy to see me? It must be really bad._

Bonnie strutted into the house then and zoned her hearing, she didn't hear anything besides she and Stefan's breathing.

"Well here I am. Where's Damon?" She couldn't help but ask.

"He isn't here. Actually-" Stefan stopped when he saw Bonnie's face light up in realization and she turned to him with an amused smirk.

"So she actually did it? She turned you. Gotta say, I didn't think baby sis had it in her. I thought for sure you'd be in diapered again before she even considered it."

"Caroline didn't turn me." Stefan stated.

"I'm not deaf, you know. You don't have a heartbeat."

"I know. I _am_ a vampire but Caroline didn't change me." He explained stoically. Bonnie's amusement began to wane then.

"Klaus?" Stefan nodded. Bonnie looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry." She felt compelled to say. She knew Stefan probably freaked out after turning and losing his powers and connection to nature, she had. Then she thought of how Damon must've felt losing Stefan in this way. How he felt about not being able to protect Stefan and she knew he'd blame himself because despite all she'd done to him, she understood him.

"So where is your brother anyway? And where's Vivianne and Lexi? I was sure they'd be here." Stefan shifted uncomfortably at the questions before sighing and looking at her mournfully.

_Uh-oh. This isn't going to be good._

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline sat perched on Klaus' bed staring at the wall ahead unseeingly. She was trapped with Klaus again. She'd left all those years ago when she realized just how power hungry he was. When she realized that he used her. He encouraged her to befriend Katerina Petrova in the 1400s so he could spy on her and use as a sacrifice for some ritual. Klaus let Elijah fall in love with Kat and finally move on from Caroline, he let Caroline grow to care and love her like the sister she desperately missed and then he was just going to kill her. Caroline wouldn't let it happen and she didn't trust any of the Mikaelsons to help her, not even Elijah, so she called for the only person she knew that despite everything would help her: her sister. Caroline knew Bonnie loathed her and she knew why.

Caroline had been most everyone's first choice except perhaps her mother's. She had suitors lining up because she was the sole legitimate heir to her father's fortune. Most men were only interested in her for the wealth and her beauty but Klaus was different. He told she was beautiful, yes, but he made sure she knew it was both inside and out. He made her feel strong and brave and uninhibited and she felt lucky that he even gave her a second glance. He was dangerous and dark and mysterious which intrigued her. He seemed ethereal, almost godlike. Like there was this level of his definition of perfection she had to achieve to be with him, to be worthy of him and she always seemed to fall short of the mark.

It was different with Stefan.

With her past of the horrible acts she had committed, some to please Klaus and some when her humanity was switched off, she felt herself beyond redemption yet she still selfishly seeked it. Then came Stefan. He knew what she was the second he touched her and though he was standoffish at first somehow she gained his trust, his loyalty, his friendship and then finally his love. Stefan was the opposite of Klaus. He's light, warmth, understanding and compassionate. He was salvation. Stefan was the light to Klaus' darkness, the love to Klaus' hatred. She felt like the best version of herself with him. When Klaus turned him, she didn't expect him to go off the rails the way he did. She should've known really. Klaus destroyed everything he touched. It was through the combined effort of Caroline, Lexi, Damon and Vivianne that Stefan came back to himself. Hell, even Rebekah and Katherine helped as a favor to Caroline.

Then Klaus killed Lexi and Vivianne and took her, Damon and Elena. Caroline laid back and felt tears pricking her eyes. She didn't even know if Stefan was alive or not. She didn't trust Klaus to tell her the truth about it anyway and he barely let her speak to his siblings or anyone else besides him. She was had free reign around the mansion but it was never unsupervised, whether it be by Klaus or Greta. She wasn't able to ask Rebekah or Katherine or Elijah or Finn to check on Stefan. She wasn't able to beg Kol to contact Bonnie for help. Bonnie was the only person Caroline knew could get her out of this. She was the one who helped Caroline and Katherine escape all those years ago even though in the end Katherine had trusted Trevor more and turned herself into a vampire. Bonnie: her sister, the woman who was annoyed with Caroline's existence at best, was the only one Caroline could rely on now and she wasn't worried because she knew that no matter what they were sisters first and frenemies second. Bonnie would drop everything for her just like she would do for Bonnie.

She quickly blinked her eyes dry of any tears as she heard Klaus approaching the room. She positioned herself so she was facing away from the door. He unlocked the four bolts and the lock on the reinforced steel door and walked into the spacious room. Caroline was forced into a red silk evening gown by him. He was trying to buy her love by showering her in material things but she wouldn't be bought not by his words or his gifts.

Klaus smiled as he saw Caroline sitting tensely on his bed in a red dress. The same color dress she wore when he first met her. He'd searched for her just as much as he had Katherine, though for very different reasons. He loved Caroline so much. She was beautiful and free and her personality was so undeniably like Tatia's that he felt that Caroline was his second chance. His connection to his humanity, a connection he had felt was long gone from him. Bonnie's personality was much more fiery than both Tatia and Caroline. She was a smart ass and a firecracker, she said what she felt and did what she wanted and thought about the consequences after. She had loved him desperately, she knew the darker side of him. She appealed to his vampire side not the human side of him. Plus, she was a witch and the power that surrounded her attracted him to her but he had always loved Caroline more. She was always his endgame. He had never considered that perhaps he wasn't hers and then she left him and took Katherine with her. The moonstone was also mysteriously gone. As much as he wanted Caroline here because he loved her, he wanted the moonstone. He needed the moonstone to complete the ritual and turn himself into a hybrid.

"How have you been, love?"

"I'm not your love." She spat back.

"You were, once upon a time." He replied wistfully.

"I'm not anymore. I don't want to be with you, so just let me go Klaus." He hid his hurt at her words and walked around to see her face.

"You see, the only problem with that is that you may have something I need. Until you tell me where it is, I can't let you go." He said softly. Caroline looked confused at that. She had no idea what he meant by that.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The moonstone." Vague recognition crossed Caroline's eyes.

"That ugly milk white, soap bar looking thing? I haven't seen it since I left you." She replied truthfully.

"Really? Because mysteriously it vanished with you."

"Well, I didn't take it."

"See, I don't believe you. I believe you know who has it. If you don't answer me truthfully, people will get hurt, starting with Elena, so answer carefully."

"I'm telling the truth. I don't have it and I don't know where it is." Klaus' hand reached out and stroked Caroline's face, she flinched from his touch.

"Make no mistake, as much as I love you Caroline the ritual will go ahead as planned. Elena will be sacrificed as she's the doppelganger and Tyler will be sacrificed as the werewolf needed and Damon will be the vampire." Caroline looked confused again.

"Damon's not—",

"Not yet anyway. You see, Greta is drawing energy from him to complete the spell. Once she has enough of his power integrated into her own. I'll turn him and sacrifice him in the ritual. You can think of it as my final parting shot to Stefan. Then I will be the most powerful being and we can be together. We may even work something out for Stefan." Klaus explained as if he was discussing the weather. Caroline looked at him like he had two heads.

"This was the problem. It always was. You have no more remorse, what little humanity you have is completely shrouded by your lust for power. At first I thought I could save you but you just drag everyone else down with you. You did it to Rebekah and Kol, to me and Bonnie and now to Stefan. You want us to be like you. You destroy our humanity in your endeavor to force us to save yours. I don't want that. I loved you, I did but I don't anymore. Stefan is… he is everything to me. He is the realest thing I've ever felt. He is so… human, even when he's not. Please, don't do this to him. If you love me you won't hurt me and if you hurt him you're hurting me." Caroline pleaded. Klaus looked a little softer before his face hardened.

"The ritual goes forward as planned." He stood up and strutted out of the room, bolting the locks behind him. Caroline lets her tears fall and sobs rack her body. She didn't know how to stop this from happening, she didn't know if she could.

_Bonnie please, wherever you are. Help me. I need you. Please help._

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie stood frozen in the Boarding House living room staring at Stefan.

_Klaus has Damon, Caroline and Elena._

The words kept running through her head.

_Klaus has Damon, Caroline and Elena._

She didn't really care about Elena, as far as doppelgangers went she preferred Katherine. Bonnie had taken on the sire role for Katherine and raised her so to speak, so she always preferred Katherine to Elena and Tatia. Caroline was her sister and she didn't want her anywhere near Klaus. Especially because she knew Caroline didn't love Klaus and eventually her rejections would get to him and he'd lash out at her violently. Damon being with Klaus is what really turned her stomach. He was a warlock and a powerful one. He wouldn't help Klaus break the hybrid curse but his power could be channeled and that alone could kill him. If she knew Klaus, and she did know him, Damon would be dead soon. Bonnie promptly pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Stefan looked on in confusion.

"Miss Bennett-Forbes, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The person asked.

"I'm an awesome friend. I've got one of the original vampires bugging me. Want to round up your people and come to Mystic Falls to help me deal with him?" Bonnie said with clear sarcasm in her voice. She could practically hear the other person the line's smirk.

"I'd be delighted."

"Alright, see you soon Vaughn." Bonnie hung up with the Hunter and looked to a conflicted looking Stefan. He didn't know what was going on and whether to be relieved or not.

"Galen Vaughn. He's a member of The Five. He's a Hunter with a capital 'h'. They're supernatural. They have heightened senses, strength and reflexes. We only know of three official Hunters right now: Vaughn, Connor and Andie but Andie's boyfriend, Alaric is a human hunter and a weapon's expert with a team of his own. Don't worry we'll get Caroline, Damon and even Elena back and neutralize Klaus." Bonnie said seriously. That was the most genuine he'd ever seen Bonnie and so he believed her.

"You love him, don't you?" Stefan suddenly asked. Bonnie looked startled and then disgusted at that.

"Vaughn? Eww, no. He's just a friend."

"Not Vaughn, Damon." Bonnie's eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean? What has Damon said? Because I'll rip his throat out when I see him." She said, suddenly on defense with her walls up. It didn't phase Stefan.

"He said he was with you. He said that he told you he loves you but still had feelings for Elena but he'd let her go for you but you said you didn't love him at all, he said that you told him you couldn't be with him. I think you lied. I think you could love him, I think you do love him. Yes, you're here for Caroline and I believe that but I can see it your eyes. When you say his name, you keep asking about him, I bet you keep thinking about him too. You love him and there's nothing wrong with that, you know." Stefan said softly. Bonnie shrugged.

"You might be on to something little Salvatore but for now let's focus on saving your brother, my sister and the doppelbitch's lives."

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Calvary

**I DISCLAIM ERRTHING, YO.**

**Summary: When Damon is taken by Klaus because of his powers Stefan calls Bonnie, his girlfriend's sister to help him get his brother back but Bonnie and Damon have a certain history with each other.**

**Characters: Mainly Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Klaus and Caroline with cameos and mentions of many others.**

**This has Bamon as well as a fair amount of Steroline, Defan and Baroline with background Klonnie, Kennett & Klaroline. Hope you enjoy.**

**Italics - Thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

_**The Boarding House**_

_Not bad._

Bonnie thought as she looked around the room in satisfaction. She wasn't exactly the friendliest person in the world so it surprised her that so many people were cool with allying themselves with her when she needed it. In the Salvatore Boarding House's living room, she could clearly see Vaughn and Connor going over their arsenal with Stefan. Alaric and Andie were handing out weapons to people in their group and Lucy and Emily, Bonnie's great grand nieces, were going over things in their grimoire with some witches in their small coven. Bonnie believed their names were Bree, Sophie and Meredith. Normally she wouldn't care to learn their names but they were helping her out. She suspected it had more to do with saving the last Salvatore Warlock than any sense of love or loyalty to Bonnie but they were still there.

She looked up and over as one of the Hunters, Andorra Starr, began walking over to her. Andie was the first female Hunter in five centuries and was arguably the most deadly of them all. She felt she had to prove herself constantly and most vampires underestimated her because she was a seemingly human woman. They quickly regretted that decision but Bonnie hadn't underestimated Andie. She'd actually saved the woman's life. It was one of those days the vampire felt like being spontaneous and spicing her life up a bit. She came across Andie fighting six vamps all alone with three already dead on the floor. She was intrigued so she helped her. Since then Andie was the closest thing to a sister Bonnie had besides Caroline. The physically older woman leaned on the wall opposite Bonnie looking at her inquiringly.

"What?" Bonnie asked with irritation, adjusting her red and black tank tops almost self consciously under the other woman's gaze. Andie shrugged before answering.

"We're going to incapacitate Klaus, put him to sleep, but you never wanted to do that before. You've kept tabs on him. At least up until a year and a half ago and you had ample opportunity to call us up to deal with him before but we're doing it now. So I'm asking you, why? Why now?" Andie deduced.

Bonnie remembered a year and a half ago is when she met Damon so of course she was too preoccupied to care about what Klaus was doing. She should've known better. She should've known Klaus would want Damon's power for the ritual, she should've known he wouldn't just give up on Caroline. She should've known the minute she laid eyes on Damon Salvatore he'd only complicate things for her and he did. She found herself not caring about the fact that she hated little towns but stayed in Mystic Falls because Damon was there. She found herself being excited to see him even if they weren't having sex. Just to curl up together, watch movies and criticize them together was contentment to her.

She found herself taking his words into account and admitting when she was wrong, she stopped killing to feed and relied on blood bags instead and she tried her best to be nicer to the people he loved. There were those exceptions, she still couldn't stand Elena Gilbert. Perhaps it was jealousy or the girl's naivety and inability to actually grasp what the word 'consequence' meant outside of consequence to herself but the doppelganger just annoyed her. If she could leave her with Klaus she would. Hell, maybe the two could get together and annoy each other for the rest of eternity. Bonnie certainly wouldn't hinder their love if it meant never seeing either of them again but Damon and Caroline would object to that course of action.

_God, their so annoyingly good sometimes. Why the hell do I keep them around?_ She wondered before a voice in her head answered back.

_Because you love them._

She shook her head knowing Andie was waiting for an answer but she wouldn't admit her feelings, least of all to Andie who was the first person in a long time to tell Bonnie she wasn't as apathetic as she liked to believe.

"He has my sister." Bonnie replied.

"You didn't care enough when he was hunting her down to bring in the cavalry." Bonnie scoffed at that. Of course, she had cared... just not enough to do something about it.

"Stefan told me he has Damon too." Andie prompted. Bonnie rolled her eyes turning her head lazily towards the strawberry blonde woman.

"What do you want me to say? That this is all for Damon and nothing to do with Caroline? Because it's not true."

"I know. You'd tear the world apart for Caroline, _I know that_. I just want you to admit that over time you started to care about Damon. You started to love him, so much so that just like with Caroline you'd tear the world apart for him. To rescue him, to stop caring about Klaus altogether, to let that small piece of yourself that still loves Klaus go and give your whole self to Damon and to hell with Klaus. I want you to admit that if it didn't mean killing Caroline and Stefan, you'd kill Klaus right now... for Damon." Bonnie stared at Andie both impressed and annoyed her astuteness towards Bonnie's feelings. People were reading her feelings for Damon like she was an open book. First Stefan and now Andie, everyone seemed to know except Damon. Bonnie sighed before she walked over to the witches without answering Andie. The five witches were in a heated discussion.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Bonnie asked saddling over to them. The five turned to face Bonnie.

"Nothing that concerns you, vampire." Emily practically hissed at her. Bonnie held her hands up in a surrender pose.

"Whoa, calm down Em. Don't all of our powers come from the same place?"

"Don't call me 'Em' and you are no longer a witch, you're an imbalance against nature, you have no connection to earth and-" Emily was going to go on a tirade before Lucy cut her off.

"You hate vamps, you've got every reason to. They killed your parents and used you, we get it Cuz' but now is not the time for this. This is about stopping the sacrifice so Klaus doesn't commit the biggest affront to nature since the creation of vampires." Lucy said gently to her emotionally damaged cousin.

"Hey, I want him dealt with just as much as you guys and I definitely don't want him to complete that ritual and become a hybrid. If we're going to stop him we need to work together. He's got Greta Martin on his side and if I know Klaus, and trust me I do, he's got her channeling Damon's power which isn't good for anyone. So what do you need?" Bonnie said, trying the "kumbaya" approach as she called it which always seemed to come highly recommended via her baby sister. Emily stared at Bonnie briefly before looking away. She didn't speak to her but didn't express anymore hostility either.

_My sister was right. Who knew?_

Sophie decided to answer Bonnie.

"We're looking for the moonstone. If Klaus gets it, it'll be a game changer." Sophie said worriedly. Bonnie looked over as Meredith looked up with frustration.

"I can't find it with a locator spell."

"I'll try one." Bree offered. She was older and more experienced than the rest.

"Won't work. Not where I hid it." Bonnie said offhandedly, examining her nails in an almost bored way. The witches snapped their heads to look at her and she did a double take as noticed their looks.

"You have the moonstone?" Bree questioned in disbelief.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Bonnie questioned back. The witches gave her exasperated looks but Bonnie just grinned cheekily.

"Come on, I'll take you to it."

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**The Cave**

Bonnie stood in the vampire cave in the front of the door etched with a pentagram alongside the witches and Connor because he wouldn't let Lucy go alone without him. Bonnie and Connor moved the stone aside only to see the cave infested with mummified vampires all with stakes through their chests.

"There are about 24 in there. They're all dead... I think, I hope." Bonnie said turning to see their surprised expressions.

"When I locked up Tyler and Mason in here with the moonstone, among their supplies I gave them stakes to kill all the vampires with just in case they weren't as immobile as they looked."

"And you didn't care to save your own?" Emily questioned confused. Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a vampire, not a werewolf. I'm not a pack person. They may be my kind but they aren't my own. We're already dealing with Klaus so we don't need to deal with an army of rogue, ravenous vampires as well. They aren't my family; I don't care if they die. Caroline _is_ my family, she _is_ my own which makes Stefan and Damon my own and Tyler, Mason, Matt, Jeremy and Elena through association as well. I did what was necessary to protect them. These vampires weren't going to benefit anyone. They would all be mad with thirst by now and they're from the 1800s. They would've found it difficult being all technologically impaired and having missed so much societal changes and revolutions, so it was as much for their benefit as it was mine. I put them out of their misery. You want to jump down my throat one minute because I'm a vampire then cry over some dead vampires the next, go right ahead Emily but you just remember all the people I saved by having them killed. I did this town a favor. You're welcome, don't all thank me at once." Bonnie finished sarcastically before clapping her hands together.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we? Now I can't go in because there's a spell up not letting any vampires in or out. No other witch other than one from the same lineage of the original witch who cast it can drop it. That means that Klaus can't get in and Greta can't lower the spell, thank Ayana Bennett for that brilliance. You guys need to go in, find Tyler and Mason and get the moonstone from them but don't let them out. They're the only werewolves alive anywhere near Mystic Falls because I killed all the other ones Klaus was going to use. He'll use them if he finds them. Staying here is for their own good. Their probably pretty deep inside, I advised them to stay away from the entrance so..." Bonnie said without missing a beat before waving a hand at the cave for them to enter. Emily seemed shell shocked at Bonnie's rant and Meredith and Sophie weren't much better. Bree decided as the oldest besides Bonnie to take charge.

"Emily and Meredith, stay out here in case we need back up on this end. Lucy and Connor, you guys check one way for the weres, Sophie and I will check another." Bree said before the four pulled out flashlights and began to trek inside, stepping over dead bodies. Bonnie could feel Emily and Meredith's eyes on her but paid it no attention; she said what she needed to say.

"You've got your own moral compass, I gather." She heard Emily say.

"You both will find in time that morally gray is a hell of a lot less stressful and a hell of a lot more rewarding than morally black and white but you guys are young, babies compared to me. It took me over a century to figure it out and I've been successfully living with little trouble for the last 600 years once I learned my lesson. Don't let it take you too long or you'll end up dead just like Giuseppe and Zach Salvatore as well as Richard Lockwood." She finished.

"Why do you care if I die?" Emily asked. Bonnie looked over at her, staring incredulously through her bangs.

"Did everything I just say go over your head? You and Lucy are family. My brother, Jamie, through our mother, Abby, is your ancestor which makes me your ancestor. You're my great niece times whatever. Jamie would want you safe; I'm doing what I can to ensure that. There are other vampires that will wish to hurt you, the both of you, but Klaus is the worst of them all. He is a threat to the few people I actually care about so he needs to go no ifs, ands or buts about it. I'm helping you; just accept my help and quite being so damn judgmental Emmy." Bonnie said before leaving them to ponder her words as she stepped out of the cave and zoned her hearing into the forest. If she knew him like she thought she did, he'd be finding the carnage she left any minute now.

'No!' She heard his enraged shout echo into her ears. She could just barely hear him even though he was five miles away. She chuckled to herself at his misfortune. She knew that despite how well she knew him he didn't know her well enough to realize it was her; he never cared to learn much about her. Not like Kol or Damon did. Klaus had ruined her life; she was more than obliged to ruin his.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Greta looked on in silent fear as Klaus took his rage out on a nearby tree. The field they were in was a camp set up, it looked more like a tent city to be honest and there was an old trailer in the center near a burnt out fire and a propane tank. Like someone was going to burn the bodies but decided not to. The words 'sorry love' was written on the side of the trailer in blood while the field was littered with dead werewolf bodies, most of them brandishing bite marks on various parts of their person. A vampire, who obviously knew of Klaus' plans, killed them all. Greta watched Klaus continue to destroy trees in his anger and scream and shout. She briefly wondered if he would turn on her before dismissing the thought. He needed her for the ritual.

Most witches would look down upon her, thinking she let Klaus get into her head, that she was betraying her kind and her birthright by helping him. They didn't know him like she knew him. They didn't know what it was like to lose your brother and father so gruesomely due to bad vampires who then enslaved you. To then have Klaus, the older experienced vampire, swoop in and save her from those vampires without asking much in return was like an answered prayer. He saved Greta and then took her all over the world, helping her learn more about her heritage. Rome, Tokyo, Italy, New York, Kenya, Haiti, France, and New Orleans: she'd seen it all with him while honing in her powers. When he told her about the ritual and what Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes meant to it she was skeptical at first but in the end agreed to do whatever he wanted because she loved him.

Klaus was her first everything: her first love, her first kiss, first time making love and he had a part of her soul. She wasn't jealous of Caroline and felt she had no reason to be. Caroline was going to be used as the vampire in the sacrifice, Klaus had told her so and she believed him wholeheartedly. However, the sacrifice wouldn't happen without a werewolf and they didn't have time to go out of town to get one, the full moon was tonight. She looked around at the werewolves present and squinted her eyes scrutinizing their faces. There were two missing. She checked the trailer and tents for their bodies but came up empty handed.

"There are two bodies missing." She announced and Klaus flashed in front of her looking into her eyes wildly.

"Are you sure?"

"It's Carol Lockwood's brother-in-law and her son; I'd recognize them anywhere and they aren't here. There's still hope." Greta reassured. Klaus seemed to calm down and Greta internally reveled in that victory.

"I'm going to find the one that did this and destroy them." Klaus vowed. Greta walked over to him and placed her hands to his cheek.

"We'll destroy them together." She promised with a devious smile.

_Oh how I've corrupted her. _Klaus thought with a smirk.

Greta leaned in to kiss him and Klaus returned the kiss not because he loved her because he didn't, she was expendable to him and she'd die soon after Damon would, but because even now (with Caroline sitting at home in his bedroom) witches had an inexplicable way of drawing him in like a moth to flame. He enjoyed corrupting them and damaging them, getting them to turn away from the rules and live dangerously with him until the high they were on got nauseating and someone ended up dead, usually the witch herself.

Klaus couldn't help but compare Greta to Bonnie. They weren't really alike at all beyond the fact that they were witches. Bonnie was freer, looser, more curious and he didn't have to do much to corrupt her. With Greta, he had to put on the whole show of "saving" her and whisking her away into a whirlwind romance. Never mind the fact that he had compelled those vampires to kill Luka and Jonas Martin and take Greta hostage and do all manner of horrible things to her. Of course when he saved her she was so far gone she didn't question his knowledge of her whereabouts or his motives. Even beaten black and blue, Bonnie would've badgered him for an answer until she felt he was telling the truth. Her tenacity could be quite annoying sometimes. At times he wondered why he didn't love her more. Where she was? How different from her human self was she today?

But the thoughts always left quickly. He had chosen Caroline and that wouldn't change anytime soon if ever, Bonnie Bennett-Forbes was a distant memory. What he needed to focus on was finding the moonstone and those two werewolves; they were going to have to pay Damon another visit.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Kol Mikaelson didn't like being told what to do. He didn't like walking on eggshells, he didn't like not being able to say and do whatever he wanted, he didn't like being overpowered and right now, he didn't like Niklaus. He wanted to do whatever he pleased especially after he was only released from his coffin four months ago and had only been left to his own devices once or twice. Otherwise he was at Niklaus' beck and call playing security guard to Elena Gilbert. He rolled his eyes staring at the wall with a bored expression. He needed to get out of here before he went crazy; he needed to get rid of Niklaus. His brother had destroyed all the white oak trees and hid the white oak ash and daggers; they wouldn't work on Nik anyway.

_What to do? What to do?_ Kol contemplated.

Just then he heard Klaus slam the front door open and storm in with that witch bitch not far behind. Kol crawled to the staircase and peered through the banister rods.

"We need to figure out who it was." Klaus hissed.

"Is that really important right now? Shouldn't we focus on finding Tyler and Mason Lockwood? They're our only hope right now to get a werewolf." Greta advised, Klaus ignored her words.

"I want the person who killed them found!" Greta sighed before answering.

"The only clue I saw was the words 'sorry love' written in the werewolves' blood." Kol smirked at that.

_Looks like I've found my ticket out of here._

"We still need the moonstone too." Greta reminded.

"Let's pay Damon another; he won't be as strong as he was yesterday. He won't be able to fight you off." He watched as Klaus and Greta walked towards the basement to presumably interrogate Damon again. Kol didn't get in the habit of sympathizing with humans least of all warlocks but Damon was strong not just in magic but of mind. Most would've cracked by now with all Klaus had done to him but not the Salvatore warlock. Kol found himself rooting for him a bit, not that he'd admit it. Kol got up once he could no longer see Greta or Klaus and walked to Klaus' room where Caroline was locked up. Rebekah was charged with guarding her and sat by the door playing with her phone.

"Leave." Kol ordered. Rebekah looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I said to. Go play with your little human boy toy." Kol replied mockingly. Rebekah rolled her eyes but got up and skipped to her room where Matt was. She jumped on the excuse to be with him. Once she was out of site Kol took out the lock key he had replicated from Klaus'. He had done so ages ago when Klaus had accidentally lost his keys. Kol duplicated the lot of them and then left the original for Klaus to find again. He hadn't used any of the keys until now. He unlocked the numerous bolts and opened the door making sure to keep an ear out for Klaus or Greta and then entered. Caroline had her back to the door still wearing that beautiful red dress. She looked a little unnaturally pale in pallor because Klaus didn't give any of them much blood to keep them weak. Rebekah had Matt but she'd kill anyone who touched him. She nearly killed both Sage and Katherine before. Caroline looked tense, for good reason but she mostly looked the same, at least from the back.

"Caroline Forbes, as lovely as ever." Kol said. Caroline immediately whipped around staring wide eyed at Kol.

"Oh my god. What are you doing? You can't be in here!" Caroline whispered harshly.

"Yet here I am." He replied teasingly.

"You'll be in trouble." She replied worriedly.

"Who do you take Niklaus as? My father?"

"I take him as your much stronger, older brother who could dagger you again. Why are you here?"

"It seems Bonnie is in town, I'll give you three guesses why." Caroline looked cautiously hopeful.

"How do you know that?"

"It seems she's thrown a monkey wrench in my brother's plans. She killed all of the werewolves except Mason and Tyler Lockwood, leaving the message 'sorry love' behind. Now Klaus may have not been as observant of Bonnie once she became a vampire but we know her. We know what her style is and that has your sister's name written all over it." Kol said. Caroline thought about it for a second.

Klaus had definitely been less attentive of Bonnie once she turned. Though he did continue the affair, he barely spent time with her outside of the bedroom. Caroline later on would suspect it was because Bonnie was no longer a witch. This was what prompted Bonnie to leave. Her older sister had always been resourceful and observant and most of all, patient. Caroline lacked those qualities. Through those qualities, Bonnie had the ability to be one step ahead of her opponent, exhibit flawless discretion and obtain leverage over her enemy so that if she physically wasn't strong enough to take them out she could destroy them another way. Caroline wasn't like that. She wasn't completely inept in the art of deception, afterall Bonnie had taught her to play to her strengths and appearance.

_**'A woman's greatest weapon is between her thighs and if she realizes that, takes control of her weapon and learns how to wield it she could bring the strongest man to his knees.'**_ She had said.

At the time Caroline had chastised her crudeness but she had wielded her weapon well over the years through Bonnie's tutelage and so had Katherine; it was part of the reason they were both still alive. However, Caroline knew she wasn't as effortless at deception as Bonnie. Definitely not enough to get herself, Damon _and_ Elena out of their current predicament scot free all on her own but Bonnie could. Bonnie could get herself and others around her out of virtually any situation. She had more than once been Caroline's savior over the centuries especially when the blonde was off the rails. Stefan probably called Bonnie and now she came to save Caroline again.

There was also the Damon factor of it all, she was sure. She knew Bonnie had some sort of relationship with Damon. It was always 'Damon and I found out this...' or 'Damon and I saw that...' Whenever Caroline wanted to hang out it was all 'I'm busy with Damon'. Caroline knew Bonnie had genuine feelings for Damon, though she was loath to admit it, because she never really took into account anything one of her toys said to her but Damon was different. She actually listened to him and took what he said to heart. She tried her best to protect him and she didn't use physical force like she usually did. She probably came back for him too. Caroline finally nodded her head to Kol in agreement.

"You're right, it's Bonnie."

"Niklaus needs werewolves, she knew that, so she killed them though I don't understand why she didn't kill the Lockwoods as well."

"Because they're my friends. I expect you to respect that too." Kol rolled his eyes but put his hand up in a surrender pose.

"He needs the moonstone as well." Kol said. Caroline stared at him meaningfully.

"Bonnie?" Kol mouthed to her so Klaus wouldn't hear. Caroline nodded. Kol smirked then.

"You lied."

"I told a half truth, there's a difference."

"Not much of one."

"Can you get to her?"

"I'll try." Kol walked to the door then hesitated a bit.

"You'll be out of here before you know it." Caroline nodded with a grateful smile at his reassurance before watching him walk out and lock her back up. She felt much calmer and hopeful knowing that Bonnie was in town. She felt perhaps her, Damon and Elena all could survive this with no further casualties.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon heard their footsteps coming towards him but didn't look up to see them. He had felt weaker ever since their visit the day before. He thought he was fine but as time went on he became more and more certain that Klaus had broken a rib and made it puncture his lung if not nick it a bit. He could tell he was bleeding internally, especially when the light turned on and he could see on his chest the purplish bruises where the blood was settled and coagulating. Klaus opened the cage and pulled a limp Damon out by his collar. Damon didn't fight when Greta placed her hands to his head, he couldn't even if he tried. He grunted a bit at the pain of her digging through his memories but it was easier because he was barely conscious or cognizant of very much going on around him. He could feel when she hit the barrier his mom put up and he also felt when she tore it down. He could vividly see the memory of a brunette girl in what seemed like 14th century servant clothing running through the woods.

**_There were sounds behind her but she paid it no heed, she uttered a spell and the forest seemed to come alive around her, all the animals were coming out and making noise making it hard for the people chasing her to track her. She continued running until a hand pulled her behind a tree. She gasped at the hooded figure but relaxed when she recognized the face._**

**_"Do you you have it?" The woman asked._**

**_"Yes." The fifteen year old pulled out a cloth and opened it to reveal the moonstone, glinting and shimmering in the moonlight._**

**_"You did well, Aurelia." The woman replied taking the moonstone._**

**_"Make sure you tell your mother that I will guard it with my life. I will make sure Klaus does not get it." The girl nodded._**

**_"Mother says the moonstone is important to Lord Niklaus and the Salvatore heritage."_**

**_"It is very important to your heritage and to Klaus which is why you can't go back to the estate. Your mother has already moved, go to this address and keep moving until you're well away from this place." The woman told the girl, handing her a slip of paper. The girl began running off before turning one more time._**

**_"Thank you, Miss Bonnie."_**

**_"No, thank you." Bonnie replied, pulling down her hood and inspecting the moonstone before zooming away. _**

Damon fell back as Greta let go. She slumped a bit as well.

"Bonnie, does that mean anything?" Greta said to Klaus. His face immediately transformed to one of disbelief and then almost amusement.

"It means all to much." Klaus said, shaking his head.

_Of course it was her. _

He began dragging Damon back to the cage before Greta stopped him.

"Feed him your blood."

"Why?"

"He's too weak, he won't be any help to us like this." Klaus rolled his eyes but ripped into his wrist and pressed it to Damon's lips, to his displeasure and protest. Damon swallowed Klaus' blood until he was healed and was subsequently hauled back into the cage and left in the dark again. Bonnie had the moonstone. For the first time, Damon was glad she wasn't in Mystic Falls.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie watched the witches make a perfect replica of the moonstone inside of the cave. Tyler and Mason stood by the entrance alternating between watching the witches and glaring at Bonnie. She didn't mind, she did kill their pack. It was for a good reason but still...

She had a plan. She would need a replica of the moonstone in order to trick Klaus. While watching them she was starkly aware that even at that very moment Damon could be in pain and getting tortured by Klaus. Whenever Damon was in trouble Bonnie had always been able to come to his rescue, when she actually cared about him anyway. Now she wasn't able to just swoop in and save him and it twisted her stomach into knots. She couldn't help but think about some of their moments together.

**FLASHBACK**

_Bonnie was running late and she knew she was. She had decided to feed before going to meet Damon at the Grill and time got a bit away from her as she was deciding whether or not to kill Elena Gilbert who she had caught up to in a dark alleyway. Ultimately the little voice in her head that sounded annoyingly like Damon's won out but it had taken two hours for that and she was now an hour and a half late. She quickly got out of her car in a sweetheart necklined, red, asymmetrical, sheer overlaid dress. It was blowing in the light breeze behind her. She turned and saw Damon standing outside of the Grill with his arms crossed staring at her with barely restrained anger. She opened her mouth to try to explain and say something, anything but nothing really came out. He rolled his eyes, shook his head and began walking away from her. _

_Bonnie couldn't explain it but she felt like there was something tugging inside of her, prompting her to not let him walk away from her. She ran at human speed as fast as her black high heels let her._

"_Damon, wait!" She all but ordered._

"_Why should I? I've waited long enough for you. Do you have any idea how pathetic I felt sitting there waiting for you to show up?" He replied angrily._

"_I meant to call you but I was… busy."_

"_Right, you were busy. What were you doing exactly?" Damon questioned, turning around to face her abruptly. Bonnie hesitated to answer a little._

"_I was with Caroline." Damon stared at her a little longer before turning around to strut away again. Bonnie sighed before using her vampire speed to zoom in front of Damon and place her hand to his chest to stop him._

"_Okay, I… I captured Elena and I was going to kill her." Bonnie admitted in a slightly nonchalant voice. Damon looked to her in disbelief._

"_But-But I didn't so that must count for something, right?" Bonnie replied almost apologetically not quite. Damon shook his head at her not believing what he was hearing at all._

"_Are you kidding me, Bonnie? Of all the people you could go after, you go after Elena?"_

"_You have to understand—"_

"_Understand what? That nothing has changed about you? That you can't even make a good decision for my sake or yours?"_

"_No, you have to understand that just the sight of her might be a little upsetting to me especially when I know that you're hopelessly devoted to her, that you're head over heels for that cheap knockoff." Bonnie replied angrily. Damon's face suddenly changed to one of realization and amusement._

"_You're jealous." Bonnie reared back as if she'd been slapped at that and looked disgusted._

"_I'm not jealous of Katherine's dull-as-dishwater doppelganger. She's the last person I need to be jealous of."_

"_Really? Because it sure sounds like you're jealous." He teased._

"_Fine, maybe I'm a little…jealous of Elena. Maybe it's because I know that she's the one that you want. I'm a vampire this is who I am. I hunt, I drink blood to survive: you knew that when we made this little arrangement. I'm not going to turn into your pseudo Elena so—", Bonnie was cut off by Damon's lips crashing down onto hers. He pulled back before she could really get into it._

"_You're an idiot, Bonnie."_

"_What?"_

"_I did have feelings for Elena, yes. I'll always care about her and maybe I'll even always have a spot for her in my heart but that spot is quickly being filled up by someone else." Bonnie looked a little startled at that but didn't say anything._

"_Don't you get it? I love you, Bonnie. It's not Elena, it hasn't been for a long time. Not since I met you, the real you." Bonnie didn't say anything. She so wanted to say the words but they wouldn't come out so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Two days later she was gone._

**END FLASHBACK**

Bonnie shook that memory out of her head. She didn't know why she didn't say the words back, she didn't know why she left but it seemed her modus operandi to run away as soon as it got serious with Damon. She ran away from every man that she started to develop feelings for ever since Klaus: she ran away from Kol, she ran away from two other men over the years and now she had run away from Damon. If she was going to be absolutely honest, Klaus had always had a lot to do with all of that. She ran from the other men because she still had feelings for Klaus but with Damon she didn't feel those residual feelings for Klaus rearing their head like with Kol and the other two. So she ran from falling out of love with Klaus and in love with Damon and left him vulnerable and now Klaus had him. She sighed as she watched the witches finally finished their spell.

She wouldn't let any bit of history she had with Klaus get in her way now. Damon was more important to her than Klaus ever was. She wasn't going to lose him or Caroline, not now.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

The woman limped her way back towards the clearing. When the vampire had attacked she had managed to slip away while she was killing the others. She hoped and prayed that some of them were still alive, Tyler and Mason at least. She got to the clearing and had to choke back tears at her pack's dead bodies littered all over. She walked through them but couldn't find Tyler or Mason. She still had hope then.

Jules turned back around to continue searching the woods for her boyfriend and his nephew. She didn't realize how much danger she just put herself in.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
